Started out small
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: Sara and Grissom get into the third fight this week and it finally destroys their relationship. Will the team be able to help their friends? Tons of GSR and a hint of Yo!Bling For all the GSR lovers out there! Please read and review :D
1. Stupid Paperwork

Chapter 1

Stupid Paperwork

"Of course you don't understand!" Sara yelled over the phone "Go to hell Gil!" As she shut her phone closed Nick came in the room.

"What happened this time," Nick sighed not wanting to know the answer. He and about everyone else on the team has had the hardest time with Grissom this week, especially Sara.

"You want to know what he gave me this morning." Sara yelled bringing Nick out from his daydreaming. "He gave me paperwork, HIS PAPERWORK!!" Sara smashed her hands against the table, almost hitting Nick's hand.

"You're lucky that didn't hit me," Nick said chuckling.

"Sorry," Sara said as Catherine walked into the observation room and saw the look on Sara's face.

"Wow! Sara what's wrong, it looks like Grissom just gave you a decomp,"

"I wish I had of" Sara mumbled under her breath, too loud.

"Normally I don't hear people saying that they want a decomp, but I guess there is a first time for everything, come on Sara spill," Catherine said.

"Grissom gave me his paperwork, while he's at who knows where probably riding a roller coaster or playing black jack at some casino,"

"Ah!! I know how you feel I remember when he had a case out in Jackpot Nevada, and left me with a desk full of paperwork." Just then Sara's cell phone rang, she let it ring three times before Catherine said" Aren't you going to pick that up,"

"No 'cause I already know who's going to be yelling at me on the other line." Then Catherine jumped up against Sara, held her arm behind her back, slipped the phone of her belt loop and flipped it open. Grissom's voice came through loud and clear.

"Sara why… okay good you're picking up, Sara I've had enough with you, you're suspended for two weeks no pay," Catherine's mouth dropped open.

"What did I do wrong," Catherine said playing along. Grissom was too mad to notice it was Catherine's voice on the other end instead of Sara's.

"I don't know you have just been getting on my nerves lately."

"You have been getting on all of are nerves as well," Catherine said trying to sound like Sara.

"Oh and by the way Sara, I'm riding a roller coaster while you're doing my paperwork,"

"Grissom what the hell are you doing?" Catherine yelled, he finally recognized her voice.

"CATHERINE!!" Grissom yelled through the phone.

* * *

"CATHERINE!!" Grissom yelled again. Catherine snapped Sara's phone shut.

"What did he say?" Nick asked

"He said that you're suspended for two weeks no pay and when I asked him why he said he didn't know" Sara and Nick were both surprised."

"There is only one way we can destroy Gil now is if we invite Ecklie into the game,"

"Uhhh… Catherine I rather not," Sara pleaded.

"Too late," Catherine said as Ecklie walked into the room.

"What can I do for you," Conrad Ecklie said as he walked in the room.

Grissom suspended Sara for two weeks when she did nothing wrong, and when we asked him where he was he said he was riding a roller coaster. He gave Sara his paperwork!" Catherine said.

Right the point in there that really bugs me is that Gil is goofing off when he is supposed to be working."

_"Figures," All the CSI's thought._

"Plus I've had a lot more complaints then you guys about Gil," He stopped for a few seconds to think, "Catherine you will be in charge for a while, and Nick and Sara will be your back up. The first thing I want you to do is get the team out of here so they don't have to see me suspend Grissom." With that Ecklie left the room. "Okay guys let's go get Greg, Warrick and Brass and let's have some breakfast," Catherine said as the all left the room.

Ecklie stomped in to Grissom's office, looking a lot madder than he really was. Grissom said "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Gil grab anything that's important in this lab and get out of it," Gil grabbed a few boxes and some bugs and walked out of his office with Ecklie trailing behind him.

The team was about to leave the lab when they saw Gil and Conrad walking up the opposite hall.

"You…you this was all your fault," Grissom snarled at Sara. Sara pretended to ignore him, but instead he came flying at her. He shoved her against the wall, when her head hit everything went black. Brass was the first one to try and shove Gil off Sara. With Ecklie's help they got Gil off her and out the door. Once Gil was out of the building, everyone rushed over to Sara, who's limp body lay on the floor.


	2. Safe In The Arms Of Nick

* * *

I do not own CSI or any of the characters but don't cha ever think how cool it would be if u owned Sara Sidle, I woner that everyday (sigh) anyway pleez read and review :)

They make me very happy!!!

Chapter 2

The team was around Sara trying to wake her up. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"What the hell happened here?" Sara asked rubbing her eyes.

"Okay let's get you out of here, people are starting to stare," Ecklie said quietly. Everyone including Sara rolled there eyes.

"Ecklie this is about Sara, not you, but we will move her to somewhere more comfy," Catherine said.

"Do you think you can walk?" Nick asked helping Sara off the floor.

"Yeah I think I'll be okay," Sara said, but after only a few steps she stumbled. Luckily Nick was right there and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked again as he helped Sara up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's keep going," Sara repeated. After a few more steps she had taken her legs started to buckle. And again Nick was there by her side and caught her.

"Hey Catherine where are we going," Nick asked. He just thought of an idea!

"How 'bout we go into my office there's a couch in there," Catherine said.

"Okay let's go," Sara didn't realize that Nick was right behind her. He picked her up is a baby position.

"Ahhh…. Nick put me down!!" Sara yelled. He just kept on walking, "Nick down NOW!!" This time Nick stopped and said, "Sara it's the fastest way to get to Catherine's office with out you killing yourself!" Sara didn't argue, for two reasons, one she trusted Nick to not drop her, and she didn't really care because she was WAY to tired (after just finishing a triple shift) to argue with Nick. Also knowing even if I kept on complaining, he'd still would have won. So she let Nick carry her to Catherine's office. He gently laid her down on the couch. "WOW Sara you're a lot heavier than you look!" Nick said as took a deep breath in. Sara glared at him angrily and Greg and Catherine looked at each other and winked "One…Two…Three…" Catherine said as they both slapped Nick hard across his mid-section.

"Guys" Warrick started

"What?" Catherine asked

"Ecklie's at the door," Warrick said as all heads turned to the door where Ecklie was leaning up against.

"Sorry," Catherine said as they all turned back to Sara to find her fast asleep.

"Should we bring her straight home or would anybody volunteer to have Sara sleep at there house tonight," Warrick said.

"I guess she could stay at my house," Catherine said, "plus Lindsey's away on a school trip so I have an extra bedroom,"

"Okay that's settled Sara will be staying with Catherine for a few days," Ecklie said. And with that he left the room.

"Hey Nick can you help me haul Sara into my car,"

"Sure Catherine, See you later guys," Nick picked up Sara and walked out the door with Catherine.

* * *

Okay peoples I am really really really sorry. This was the first story I had ever written and I uploaded it wrong but thanx 2 the help of CSIrockz aka Lisa I hopefully fixed it

So pleez read and review and I apologize 4 leaving this story alone but I was a little embarrassed b/c I screwed up

Amy


	3. The Song That Explains Me

I don't own CSI but people can dream!

* * *

Catherine and Sara got into Catherine's car and Sara was insisting that she was fine the whole way there. When they finally got to Sara and Grissom's house she quickly got out but then hesitated.

"Catherine what if he's there, I can't face him alone," Sara thought then shivered at the end

"Hey, Sara it's okay if you want me to go in there instead of you that would be fine by me,"

"No it's okay I can do this by myself," And with that Sara walked up to the front of the apartment. She quickly unlocked the door and went in thankfully Grissom was not there so she went in and gathered up all of her stuff, which only took a matter of minutes because most of her stuff was still in boxes. She grabbed some stuff and got out of there quickly before Grissom came back. She went back to the car and put her stuff in the back.

"Is that all you're bring, you know that you're going to be over for at least a couple weeks,"

"Yes I know I just don't use as much stuff as you do," Then she smiled which made Catherine smile.

_How can she hide her emotions so well I mean she just broke up with her fricken' boyfriend!!! I know I would be in tears by now, but I can see on the inside she's crying._

Catherine thought

"Hey Catherine," Sara asked which brought Catherine out of her daydream.

"Ya?" Catherine said

"You wanna turn up the radio?"

"Ya sure," She said as she turned it up.

Out from the speakers in the car came a song that they were just introducing

"Catherine, listen to this song, it describes my life," Sara said as she turned up the music.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"WOW! Sara that song sounds like it was made for you right now,"

"I know, when I broke up with Hank because he was cheating on me I listened to this song day in and day out," And they finally arrived at Catherine's house.

* * *

Hey all my readers! I hope u liked my chap. The name of the song was Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson who is like one of my all time favourite artists!!!

If u have any ideas what I should do in this story b/c I'm kinda stuck in a major writers block

I haven't decided if I sould have GSR Swarrick, or Snickers??? If u could tell me what u want I could really use that info 2 help me with my story!!!

Pleez read and review :)

Amy


	4. Girl Talk

I do not own CSI If I did no way in hell would Warrick have died and Sara/Jorja would still be on the show!!!

* * *

When Sara and Catherine finally arrived at the house, Sara stepped out of the house. She could have sworn she had she a figure in the undergrowth of Catherine's yard but she merely shook her head and went inside. This action didn't go un noticed by Catherine but she knew better then to ask questions. She came closer to the hose and looked toward were Sara had looked like she had seen something, there was nothing there. So she made her way inside. By the time Catherine had made her way inside Sara had already relaxed and was flipping through channels.  
"What do you want for lunch?" Catherine asked

"Ummm…doesn't really matter to me why don't you decide,"

"How 'bout grilled cheese?"

"Ya that sounds fine,"

"Sara," Catherine said as she took a seat on the other side of the couch

"Yes," Sara responded

"What did you see out side before you came here?" Sara sat with fear all over her face, _how did Catherine know what she was feeling oh my god she must think I'm weak, whenever something like this happened my parents always hit me, oh no I can't tell her about what I saw, but now that I think about it I never did see anything really, I just thought I saw something._

"Oh I didn't see anything just a raccoon or something," but even Sara didn't sound convinced

"Okay, but if you see this raccoon anywhere else you let me know,"

"Yes mom, Catherine I'm not four years old you don't have to look after me, frankly I don't even know why I'm here. I should be finding a new apartment or something not saying what I randomly got a glimpse of!!!" And with Sara rushed into her "room" slammed the door shut and started lightly crying. Catherine was shocked in Sara's behavior; normally she would have said nothing and crawled back in her shell. Catherine's motherly instinct ignored this for right now and went directly to the guest room were Sara was sleeping and crying in now.

"Hey Sara I'm really sorry will you open up the door so we can talk?" Catherine said in a small friendly voice. Then the door opened just crack and Catherine walked in. Since opening the door Sara went back on the bed and was holing a necklace and was looking at it.

"What cha looking at?" Catherine asked trying to brighten the mood.

"Oh just a necklace that Grissom gave to me a few months ago,"

"Was does it say?"

"It is engraved, It's a lot more then empathy."

"What does that mean?"

Oh you know that Kay Shelton case eight years ago?"

"Ya I think so,"

"Well I said to Grissom that I heard her screams in my head and he said it was just empathy. And so when he gave me this he remembered and got it engraved and I remembered I thought it was the sweetest thing ever, I don't know what to think anymore," she sighed.

"Hey it's okay, how about we not think of Grissom and instead think of calling the guys over and watching a movie!"

"Okay," then Sara smiled her Sidle smile.

"There we go now let's go down stairs and eat are grilled cheese before it gets cold," Catherine said as Sara was already making her way down the stairs.

Sara turned around and said "Hey Cath,"

"Ya Sara,"

"Thanks," she said then smiled her special smile twice in the day, and the day was not over yet.

* * *

  
Hey thanx 4 all of the reviews!!! They make me smile

This is the start of the idea ReganBaxter gave 2 me so all the credit goes 2 her!!!

So here's the next chapter of my story I hope u like it!

Congrates 2 Barack Obama 4 becoming President of the United States :)

Pleez read and review Hope u like my chap

Amy


	5. A Visit And A Secret Told

I do not own CSI although people can dream can't they?

* * *

After Catherine and Sara finished there lunch they phoned Greg, Warrick, Nick, and Brass. An hour later Catherine's house was filed with the team minus Grissom.

"So Sara are you going into work today?" Nick asked as he grabbed a beer.

"Ya, I need to start up again I mean I can't let one little thing mess up my life right?"

"Yep that's for sure," Greg said

"So did you guys have any good cases?"

"Umm… Sara are shift hasn't been since we left you realize that right?" Greg said

"Oh ya sorry I'm normally at the lab pulling another shift I haven't been off in a while now that I think about,"

"Hey Sar, no need to be sorry because without you we'd get no work done, our little work-o-holic of a sister,"

"Thanks," Sara smiled at the thought that she was called Warrick's sister. "Okay I'll be right back I need to go to the washroom," And with that she went toward the end of the hall where the washroom was.

"So how's she really been?" Warrick asked

"Oh well as good as someone can be that just broke up with her boy friend that have been going pretty serious," Catherine said with a sigh

"She does a really good job of hiding her feelings though," Greg said

"Ya well she's a quiet person," Brass commented

"Grissom is such a jerk I mean he gets lucky enough to even go out with a girl that fantastic and he doesn't treat her anywhere as nicely as she should be treated," Nick said

"Yes and you know the worst part about it ," Catherine said "Is sometime form now I'm not sure if it tomorrow or next year, but sometime Grissom is going to finally realize that he can't live without Sara and he'll ask for her forgiveness and you know what she's going to she," At this time Catherine was raising her voice a little "Yes, she's going to say yes!" After a few seconds of silence the heard a cough come from near the door. It was Sara.

"You guys have a habit of talking about me behind my back," indicating she heard most if not all of there conversation.

"Oh my god Sara," Catherine said still in complete shock

"We are so sorry," Greg said

"We're just really worried," Brass said

"It's okay guys it's not even like I'm hurt or anything I just broke up with Grissom," She clung to the necklace and cried a solitary tear and quickly wiped it away

"Hey know reason to cry there Sar, it's not you're fault that Grissom's such an idiot!" Nick said

"Thanks guys for making me feel better, I just think he might tell you and everyone my…" that's when she stopped speaking knowing she had said too much

"Tell us what Sara?" Greg asked curiously. She knew she had to tell them.

"Well when I was little my parents fought a lot there were tons of trips to the hospital," Sara took a deep breath, "One day my mother finally had enough, and she, she," Everyone who was in the room were trying to prepare themselves for what she was going to say next. "She stabbed him over and over again," I was hiding in the closet she never knew I was there," she said in a small whisper. Then broke down and ran to the guest room for the second time that day.

* * *

Sorry guys I had to include somthing about Sara's past lol

This chap goes out to the CSI eppy that/ is airing right now it is so good :)

Thanx 4 all the reviews they really make me smile

Pleez read and review

Amy


	6. A Phone Call VS A Pissed Off Catherine

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the episde on Thursday woun't have turned out the way it did :)

I also do not own Singstar

* * *

As she ran into her bedroom for the second time that day.

Nick started to go after her but Catherine held him back and said "Let's give her time to calm down," A few minutes later the group got up and went into her room. The door was open. They all walked in…

"Hey Sara can we talk?" Catherine asked

"Yeah Sara we're really sorry and we don't think any less of you now that you told us, we feel bad that we couldn't protect you," Nick said.

"It's okay guys it's not your job to make sure I don't disappear into the shadows,"

"Hey Sar you're family to us and we have to make sure our sister doesn't run into any trouble," Greg said

"Ya and you can officially beat up Greg 'cause that's what older sisters do to younger bothers right," Nick said trying to keep a straight face

"Ya Sara," Greg said not understanding what Nick was saying "Hey why me?" Greg asked

"Because you're the only one out of us guys that are younger then Sara," Warrick said by now everybody was laughing…everyone but Greg. That's when Sara's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID it said GRISSOM. She dropped the phone on the bed.

"Sara who is it?" Greg asked

"Gr…Gri," Sara tried to say but she was in too much shock and the name didn't come out correctly.

"Grissom," Nick said. All Sara could do was nod her head in the affirmative

"Here let me talk to him," Catherine said as she picked up the phone and put it on speaker so everybody could hear it.

"Hey Gil," Catherine said

"Catherine why the hell are you answering Sara's…" Gil said but Catherine cut him off.

"You want to know why Gil! I'll tell you why, Sara is staying at my place because every time she thinks of you she starts crying, are you stupid? You must be because you get lucky enough to even work with someone as great as Sara and then Sara wants to get a little closer but you push her away because you're to busy with your damn work you know what that does to a person and then finally, after about I don't know six years you finally decide to open up and guess what about two years after, and your relationship is growing steady you start only care about your work again, and you break her heart for the 100th time. Do you have anything to say to defend your self?"

"I just want Sara to know I love her,"

"Bull…good bye Gil, and hopefully someday you'll come around and she the damage you've left in your path," And with that Catherine hung up the phone and said "Now that that's done with who wants to play singstar?" Everyone was dumbfounded but they still followed Catherine into her living room thinking the whole time what she said to Grissom.

* * *

Hey peoples thanx 4 all the great reviews I got this chapter goes out to Berniej who was wondering when someone was going to kick Grissom hard :)

Hope you like this chap

Pleez click the little button at the bottom of the screen and send me a review they all make me smile :)

P.S If any of you have a song that you would like me to play next chap for the game singstar pleez tell me b/c I need some ideas

Amy


	7. The singing has begun

Disclaimer: I don't own sing star or CSI or any of the songs I will mention in this and the up coming chapters

* * *

Everyone was either sitting on the couch or on a chair and they begun.

"Okay everybody who wants to go first?" Catherine asked. No one said anything "Okay, okay I'll go first," Catherine picked up the TV converter and picked the song Disturbia by Rihanna. The music started to play

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

_Everyone was a little surprised that Catherine sounded a lot like Rihanna_

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

_"This makes me think about being a CSI and if you don't have a distraction it can sneek up on you, ha! I thought I'd never say that," Sara thought_

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

_Greg was to distrated with Catherine's singing to think about what the lyrics ment _

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

_Nick Warrick and Brass were all thinking the same thing as Sara (about there job)_

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

"_Yep I really need a distraction from work" Nick thought_

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

"_God she sings really well," Warrick thought "Maybe I could take her out, No Warrick, Catherine is just a friend, that's the last thing we need, another team relationship,"_

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, ho, ho, ho, ho-ho  
I think I'm going a oh, oh, oh

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia oh oh oh

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

When the song was over Catherine turned and looked towards the guys, they all had smiles on there face but Sara was the one who spoke first

"WOW! Catherine that was really good!"

"Thanks Sara,"

"Ya terriffic!" Nick said and all the guys said similar things

"Okay guys who's singing next?"

"I guess I will, but I don't know what to sing," Brass said

"Why don't we put it on random and you sing whatever it choses," Catherine said, after having lots of experience with the random songs but Brass said "Okay" Catherine hit the random button. As soon as the song started Catherine and Sara started giggling like crazy. Normally the guys would have been laughing as well but they had no clue what song it was. Brass looked at Catherine and Sara laughing.

"What have I got myself into," He thought. Just then he saw Sara run from the room to go and get something. When she came back the music had already started playing.

"I really want to now what she's got in her hand, but it's to late now the music has started," Jim thought. A few seconds later the song Man, I feel like a woman by Shinia Twain filtered through the room.

* * *

Okay I knew I had to pick a funny song for Brass b/c I could never imagine him sing period lol

Sry this chap took a little longer then normal but I had to think really hard about these songs there are so many that each character could sing

In the next chapter Brass is going to sing Man I feel like a woman and then Greg, Warrick and Nick are going to sing a song together and you'll love it I'm sure :)

So pleez read and review b/c I love them!

P.S I had to add some Yo!Bling into this story it was driving me crazy

What do you guys think Sara has in her hand??? Any guesses?

Amy


	8. What A Performance

I do not own CSI or singstar or any of the songs I might have in my story

* * *

A few seconds later the song I feel like a woman by Shinia Twain filtered through the room. Sara held up the video camera that she got from her room and started filming.

Let's go girls

Common'

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

_Oh my god what has Catherine gotten me into this time," Brass thought_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

"WOW! Brass can actually sing!" Everybody in the gang said in shock. Brass just looked at them and started to sing again.

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!

Everyone was so surprised that one Brass just didn't just run out of the house and two Sara got it all on video to use as black mail. Sara ran back into her room before the music stopped so he didn't know she was filming, because it wouldn't make very good blackmail if he already knew about it. When Sara came back into the room thankfully Jim hadn't noticed she was gone.

"Great singing Jim," Sara said

"Ya, that was really good," Catherine said. She couldn't stop from smiling at what Sara did.

"Thank you, and Sara I will find out what you did,"

"Hmm ya you want to bet on that?" Sara said

"Yes I would,"

"Okay fifty bucks you won't figure out what I did, if I did anything,"

"You're on!"

"You've got one week,"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"You scared you can't handle it?"

"Fine one week,"

"Deal," Sara said as they shook on it. When Sara was done talking with Brass she walked over to Catherine and said "You better not tell him, because no way in hell am I losing this bet," then she smiled and walked away.

"Okay guy who's next?" Sara asked

"How 'bout you go," Brass said to Sara

"Actually I think I'm going to wait until everybody else has gone,"

"Okay that still leaves the question who's going next?" Catherine said

"Cath, me and the guys are going to sing a song together," Nick said

"Okay guys," Catherine said then whispered to Sara "I wonder how this is going to turn out," Sara and Catherine both giggled at this.

"Okay guys no looking 'kay we want it to be a surprise 'till the music starts," Warrick said.

"Okay," Sara said as the music started.

Greg stepped out to the front while Warrick and Nick stood in the back snapping.

I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space

"_Oh my god, this is such a Greg song," Catherine thought_

And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

Then Greg stepped back and all three sang the chorus

Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Does that make me crazy  
Possibly  
Probably

"_I can't believe Greg dragged Nick and Warrick into this," Sara thought_

Then Nick stepped up towards the front and started singing

And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice

Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,  
Ha ha ha bless your soul  
You really think you're in control

Nick stepped back as they all sang the chorus

Well, I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
I think you're crazy  
Just like me

Finally Warrick stepped up to the front and sang the last verse

My heroes had the heart to Lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done

For the last chorus they all stepped up to the front and started to sing

Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Possibly

At the very end Greg did a big slide across the wooden floor to end of the song. As soon as the song ended Sara Catherine and Brass were all clapping and laughing at the performance. Sara looked out the window and thought she saw a grey head come out from the bush under the window, but then she looked again and it wasn't there…

"Sara, Sara did you hear anything I just said?" Catherine asked as Sara snapped out of her thoughts

"Ummm…ya Catherine could you repeat that please,"

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh ya I'm fine,"

"Okay," Catherine still didn't believe she was fine but she'd have to squeeze it out of her later.

"Sara it's you're turn,"

"Oh ya okay,"

"But I was wondering if I could sing to songs because I feel to different ways,"

"Ya sure that's super! I have never heard the famous Sara Sidle sing before and now I get to hear her sing twice!" Catherine said

Outside in the bush came a voice that said "You will be mine,"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... It's so fun to write cliff hangers but but so annoying to read them :)

Thanx 4 all the reviews u guys really boost my spirits and make me update faster

Thanx 4 all the songs that you submitted 2 me they were all so good but I could only pick a few.

Next chapter Sara sings to songs so be prepared!

Pleez review this chap if you like it or even if u don't pleez still tell me :)

P.S the songs that were in here were Man I feel Like A woman by Shinia Twain and Crazy by Gnarles Barkley

P.P.S In Canada it is Remembrance Day, So everyone who is celebrating some kind of Remembrance Day have a happy one!

Amy


	9. Singing With Feeling

I do not own CSI or it would air more then once a week lol

Also I do not own SingStar or any of the songs I might mention in my story

* * *

_"But I was wondering if I could sing to songs because I feel to different ways,"_

_"Ya sure that's super! I have never heard the famous Sara Sidle sing before and now I get to hear her sing twice!" Catherine said_

"Okay guys," Catherine said to the grave shift "Sara is going to sing twice so be prepared," Sara shot Catherine an annoyed look but continued towards the microphone.

She picked a song and it started to play…

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

"_Ah I was wondering if she was going to sing this, I wonder what her other song is," Catherine thought_

_  
_I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight

"_Interesting choice of this song," Greg thought _

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp - Shit!  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

_Warrick was amazed at how Sara sang so well_

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

"_This is my favourite verse" Sara thought as she sang the vers_e

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you love  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

"_Okay where almost done then onto the hard song, deep breath Sidle, deep breath…" A few seconds later she said in her head "let it out you idiot!!! Thank god I didn't screw up the song,"_

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da

Without any words shared in the room Sara chose another song and went back over to the microphone and waited for the music to begin.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

"_This is the song that really describes me at this point in time!" Sara thought_

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

"_WOW!!! I thought she sang really well for the last song this one's ten times as good," Warrick thought_

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

"_Yep! I always I knew Sara could sing ever since the one way or another incident," Nick thought_

_  
_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

A single tear came from Sara's eyes and she let it linger there for a second then wiped it away

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

After the song ended Sara turned around to the group and Catherine came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Sara that was so good, no that was great!" Catherine said

"Thanks,"

"Oh… wow Sara that was really good I mean I can't think of a better singer than you… okay maybe Celine Dion but she just has a crazy voice," Greg said

"Ummm…Greg how do you know about Celine Dion I mean I know her because I used to have a wife and Ellie but how do you know?" Brass asked

"Well you know I… I listen to the radio sometimes,"

"Ya but when I hear a song that I don't know and don't like I change the station, not listen to all of it," Warrick said

"Ya plus I don't even listen to that junk I listen to country music,"

"Oh so now you're going to go all Taylor Swift on us?" Sara said going in the conversation

"Sara what do you know about Taylor Swift?" Nick retorted

"I know that you recommended me to buy the CD," Sara said while everybody else laughed but Nick just blushed. Then Catherine had to step in before world war 16 started.

"Okay the guys should get going because me and Sara need are sleep and you guys need your sleep to so I'm officially kicking you out of my house!" Catherine said "Unless you want to go shopping with me and Sara tomorrow,"

"Cath, I don't like shopping do we have to?" Sara whined

"Yes we have to and unless the guys don't get out of hear soon they'll be coming with us!" For some strange reason all of the grave shift got up and started to leave saying there good byes on the way out the door. When everybody was out Sara turned to Catherine and said "You really know how to clear out a party don't you,"

"Yep, but were still going shopping tomorrow because you need some wearable clothes,"

"But Cath," Sara started

"No buts were going to the mall tomorrow but for now let go to are rooms and sleep,"

"Okay, good night Cath,"

"Good night Sara," They said as the parted into different rooms to sleep for the night. But they didn't know someone was there watching them the entire time.

* * *

Another angsty ending!!! I love 'em!

I had such a hard time picking what songs Sara was going to sing I knew I needed a fast and a slow one so ya!

The songs that she sang were So What by Pink whick didn't suit her as much as the second song called Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson which i think suits her very well i would totally

recommened listening to Beautiful Disaster while reading this if you read the lyrics it fits well!

Anyway hoped u liked the chap

Pleez review now that u've read it!!!

P.S 1 more day thank god! They made us wait so long lol

P.P.S Thanx so much 4 all the reviews I'm past 50, I'd thought I'd never get there :)

Amy


	10. A Strange Figure

I do not own Mr. Sub but I luv there sandwiches or Tim Hortons which I also luv there food :)

I also do not own CSI or else Riley Adams wouldn't exist! And Sara would still be on the show!!!

* * *

The next day Sara woke up to a sleepless night. She finally got up at six and went to the kitchen. She pored her self a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch trying not to wake up Catherine, for at least a little while anyway. After about five minutes Sara was done coffee and was getting restless so she got up and went over to her room and looked in her luggage. As she was shuffling though this she said "Oh common' I know I packed it in here somewhere," A few seconds later she found it and brought it back to the couch. She carried gracefully in her hands… a Su Do Ku. It took her about ten minutes to do the first one she continued. Within the next hour she had almost finished her tenth one when Catherine came walking into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing up this early?" Catherine asked

"Oh I couldn't sleep," Sara said

"Okay, that just means more time for shopping,"

"Ummm… you know what Catherine suddenly I feel tried," Sara said with a fake yawn.

"Sara, you and I both are criminalists, and I know when someone's lying, now let's go!"

"Okay, Okay," Sara said as they both went over to the table were they ate in silence.

When they were done they got into Catherine's car and were on there way there. When they were almost there Sara thought she saw another black car like the police department gave out to criminalists. But then it turned into a gas station and Sara shook her head. She really did think someone was following her, I mean she saw the shadow while arriving at Catherine's house then once when she was going to sing and now this happened! Finally they finally arrived at the mall.

"Cath, do I have to I mean you can just go in there and pick out something for me and I'll just…"

"Nope you're coming with me if it's the last thing I do, so let's go!" Catherine said in her mom voice.

"Fine just don't expect me to be happy,"

"I wouldn't think anything less," Catherine said with a smile, as they made there way inside.

They went to five stores before Sara noticed a hooded figure kept following them. She used her awesome forensic power to try and memorize what the guy looked like.

_About six feet, male, older, grey hair… maybe… na it couldn't be… could it? Sara thought._

"Hey Catherine, do you see that guy over there, does he look familiar?"

"Ummm… I don't know kinda, maybe I've seen him before, why?"

"Because he's been following us since we got here,"

"Oh well it's probably a misunderstanding, say it's almost lunch time and I'm hungry let's go to the food court,"

"Okay," Sara said. When they got to the food court Catherine said "Okay what cha wanna get?"

"Ummm… I think I'm going to get a sandwich from Mr. Sub what about you?"

"I think I'm going to Tim Horton's for some soup and a salad how 'bout we get our different lunches and then meet back here,"

"Okay," Sara said as they went off in there own directions. When Sara got to the Mr. Sub she noticed that random guy that was following her and Catherine before. The man came up to her and said "Hey Sara," Sara was taken back by a stranger talking to her.

"Ummm… ya I'm Sara who are you,"

"I have a special message from a guy with the initials GG, he wanted me to tell you to come by his townhouse tomorrow at 10 o'clock when you're off shift, he says it'll be worth it, that's all I'm supposed to say, but if I were you I'd take him up on the offer," That's all the stranger said and then he walked away. Strangely though he didn't lift up his head while speaking to her, purposely so Sara couldn't see his face. She left th Mr. Sub dazed, when she finally got back to the place were Catherine said they would meet, Catherine was about half way done her salad and almost done her soup.

"Hey what took you so long?" Catherine asked

"Oh um… there was a long line," Sara said lying through her teeth

"Okay we have a few more stores to go and then we can go home," Catherine said. But all Sara was really thinking of was the mysterious stranger and GG.

* * *

Most of you probably know who GG is but do you know who the mysterious person is???

Thanx 4 all the reviews I luv reading them

And sry 4 the late post I'm sometimes very lazy like alot of people I know (Not Sara, Sara Side is the opposite to lazy) lol

If you have any suggestions pleez let me know and ReganBaxter I kinda twisted ur plot but thanx alot 4 the idea!

Anyways pleez review and make me smile :)

Amy


	11. Dinner And A movie With Catherine

I don't own CSI or pasta lol

* * *

After Sara and Catherine were done shopping they headed back to Catherine's house.

"Hey Sara," Catherine said breaking the silence

"Oh uh ya Catherine what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh ya I was just thinking,"

"Okay so what do you wanna do when we get home?"

"Well it's like five right now so we should go home and probably eat dinner unless you want to starve, and then maybe we could watch a movie?" Sara said

"Ya that sounds good, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know maybe something funny, oh Catherine do you have Don't Mess with the Zohan?"

"Oh my god I love that movie it's so funny! Have you scene it?"

"No but I remember Nick said it was good,"

"Yes we have to watch it!" Catherine said with a smile as they arrived home. They walked inside and Catherine started over into the kitchen.

"Sara what do you want to have for dinner?"

"Ummm… I don't know maybe pasta...without meat,"

"Of course,"

Sara sighed, this reminded her of the time were Grissom was doing an experiment with Grissom and he asked her to clean up the raw meet and she told him she couldn't do it, she knew it was very inconsiderate but she forgave him because she decided not to leave the lab, so her reasoning was if she could forgive him for the would it be possible to forgive him for this.

"Okay Sara," Catherine's voice brought Sara out of thinking

"Ummm… yep what do you need help with?"

"Well, you could help cut up the veggies while I get the pasta out from the fridge,"

"Okay," Sara said as they both got to work

In about an hour when both women were really hungry dinner was finally done. And they both ate it up quickly

"Okay Sara were both done how 'bout we put these dishes in the dish washer and go and watch that movie,"

"Ya that sounds great!" So they put the dishes in the washer and sat down on the couch as the movie started to play.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

After the movie was done Sara said "Oh my god I think my laughter glands are all swollen! That movie was hilarious!!! With the Pharaoh and the fish in his ass, and the orange bubbly stuff and… and that was the funniest movie I have ever scene,"

"Well I'm kinda tried," Catherine said after she stopped laughing "I'm going to do to bed,"

"Ya me to see you in the morning,"

"Good night Sara,"

"Good night!" Sara said still laughing a bit as she headed to her room as she remembered that tomorrow she had the night off but Catherine had to go in. And she'd go to Grissom's townhouse to see what he wants. As Sara lay her head down she couldn't help but wonder who the mysterious person was.

* * *

Hello all my faithful readers are you as excited as me for when Sara goes to Grissoms house!!!

I can't wait I'm super hyper just thinking about writing it I already got it all planned out :)

Sry this chapter is a little shorter then normal

Anyway so pleez read and review even though I'm sure most of you that are reading this are going to review anyways and that's gr8 b/c ur reviews alsways make me smile lol

Hope u like this chapter

P.S U will find out who the mysterious person from my last chapter the next time I ud

Amy


	12. An Unusual Meeting

I do not own CSI or any of the songs I might possibly use in here!

I also don't own the eppy Empty Eyes although that might be considered part of not owning CSI I don't know? Do u???

* * *

It was a fairly slow day at Catherine's. The day felt like it stretched out for weeks until Catherine finally said she had to go to work.

"Okay see you in the morning,"

"See you later," Catherine said

"Hey Cath can you say hi to the guys for me 'kay,"

"Ya sure, bye,"

"Bye," Sara said as Catherine closed the door behind her. Sara looked at the clock it was seven o'clock she had three hours to waste so she sat down and turned on the TV. She noticed that nothing good was on so she spent the next hour flipping through channels until she finally got to CSI.

"WOW! This case is so easy!" Sara said 45 minutes through the episode "It obviously the Frost guy, I mean how can that girl think he's good? She's going to burn out sometime, wow that sounds kinda like me… creepy," Sara shivered in her spot and looked back up at the clock

"Two hours and fifteen minutes, you can make it Sidle for god's sake you're just going to you're bosses house! Wait that sounds weird, but kinda nice," she said with a hint of a smile. Finally after a long wait it was ten to ten and Sara got her coat and purse and headed out towards Grissom's house. When she stood outside Grissom's townhouse she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No response, she knocked again, still nothing she was just about to leave when she noticed the door was unlocked and she walked in his house. She looked around it was very similar to his office at the lab. There was a table in the middle of the hall which on it stood a CD player. It had a note on it, it read…

_Sara, _

_I sincerely apologize not being here, but everything I need to say is on the disc that is already in the player, it's number six so please play and relax and let me show you how I feel right now._

_Gil_

"Okay this is random" Sara thought "Gil invited me to his house and then leaving me with a stupid CD player I mean what the fudge!" but she pressed number six and pressed play, she thought she would be hearing Grissom's voice on the tape recording that he had made a mistake or something, but instead it was someone else's and the voice was singing.

I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back till I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to come in  
And did you really look my way?  
Cuz no one could of seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time

So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow failure through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need

And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try

Yeah Yeah Yeaahh

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

Hold back your tears this time!!!

Ooooh Ooooh

By the end Sara was crying, "I never thought he felt like that," Sara said in a small voice

"I'm sorry I made you cry," A voice said. It came from the door… it was Grissom.

"Oh Grissom…I don't know what to say,"

"Well whatever you say I will listen and accept any verdict,"

"Grissom for the last six years I've tried to accept you into my life but you always have turned me down, and then you finally relax and come in and I was so happy." Sara wiped away a tear which pained Grissom seeing her cry. "Those were the happiest two years of my life, and then all of a sudden when I thought nothing could ever separate us and then you stick your fricken' head back under that microscope that I took two years trying to your head out of it, TWO YEARS GRISSOM!!! Two damn years," Sara said then wiped another tear from her cheek. "It's a lot to ask me, the best thing I can say is I'll think about it,"

"That's all I ask for,"

"But before I go I want to let you know what I felt. While you were off thinking about a song to say sorry to me I was thinking of a song that described me when I broke up with you" Sara said as the lyrics to the song flowed out her mouth.

You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

"_WOW! She sounds beautiful and there's no music even playing in the background," Grissom thought_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you

_"This is sad how she thought I was so bad, but wait I was terrible, I was a terrible boyfriend," Grissom thought_

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Oh Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made

Now that I'm sittin here thinkin it all though  
I've never been anywhere as cold as you

When Sara finished the song she turned toward Grissom about to say something, but Grissom's voice came first "Sara I want you to know before you leave," he took a deep breath "I promised myself and Jim that I would not hurt you, and I tried, I don't know what was wrong with me, everything Catherine said was right I got lucky enough to just work with you and then I hid myself from you and the only reason I did that was because… because I didn't want to hurt you, which I ended up in the long run doing anyway, but I just want to say I love you and if you forgive me, which I have a hard time thinking you would actually do that because I wouldn't even forgive myself, I'm sorry for rambling, but if there's the smallest chance you do forgive me maybe we could just forget everything and start out small again,"

"I'm going to stick with what I said before and think about it," Sara said as she left the room, thinking about what her decision would be.

* * *

Okay thanx so much to all my very faithfull reviewers!!! You have been so nice and it also makes the chap's come faster!

So I hope you like Sara going over to Grissom's house I know it wasn't what you expected but oh well

Sry it took me so long to ud I had to keep changing the chapter but here it is

Big thanx 2 saragil who aswell as myself luvs Taylor Swift thanx 4 the song idea... and if you don't know which songs are in this chap you're head has probably been under a rock (or in

Grissom'scase microscope) for the past year or so but here they are anyway... Cold As You by taylor Swift and For the Nights I can't remember by Headly... sry I couldn't think of a better

song 4 Grissom

Anyway, pleez read and review!!!

P.S one more day!!!

Amy


	13. Happy Nightmares

As Sara walked out of Grissom's apartment she felt a shiver creep down her spine. She was full of fear and excitement, she didn't know what to do in this situation, as it is she wasn't good with people. But she didn't care right now all she wanted was to get home and curl herself into a ball and rest. She looked down at her watch strapped tightly onto her wrist. It was 10:15 and she had left for his house a bit before 10:00, so she had lot of time before Catherine got home...to much time. She wanted Catherine to be home to distract her so she wouldn't have to think of what she had to do, but on the other hand she really did not want Catherine asking her 20 Questions about her meeting with Grissom. She sighed inwardly, soon enough she was back home on the sofa and a wave of sleep over took her, off in her own little world.

All of a sudden she woke in a room that wasn't familiar, it was decorated in white-all white- it was so white it was almost creepy looking, there was a dresser and a bed. Around the room there were a few vases that contained white orchards in them-her personal favourite flower- she heard a pair of footsteps in the hallway and then the door opened...it was Catherine. She was dressed in a blue floral dress, hair and make up all done, she looked really nice Sara thought.

"Hey Sara you ready for the big day?"

"Um... ya...sure...ok," She wasn't sure what Catherine was talking about but she played along anyway.

"Okay so it should be any minute now, I'll be back when the bells start ringing. Catherine said as she left the room. Sara was stunned, she turned to look into the mirror that was attached to the back of the door. Her suspicions were right, she was wearing a white simple yet elegant dress she concluded she must be at her wedding. But who was she marrying? She had no clue was it someone she knew or someone completely different?

"_Think Sidle think you're a CSI use your brain,"_ Sara thought, she looked down on the dresser and found an envelope and picked it up, it read...

You are invited to Sara Elizabeth Sidle and Gilbert Arthur Grissom's wedding...

Sara didn't read on, she didn't want to, and then Catherine came in and told her she had to get going because she would need to walk down the aisle soon. She started to almost sprint down the hallway but she couldn't move very fast because of her dress. Luckily for Catherine (who was even worse then Sara running normally without three inch heels on) Brass was just getting off the elevator to get Sara when she ran into him. Brass knew she wasn't going to stop running so he gently picked her up.

"Brass put me down!" Sara screamed "this isn't funny, this is a dream I got rejected by Grissom like four days ago and I was on my couch and...but...how... this...NO!!!" Sara screamed and started flailing her arms everywhere

"Sara calm down I knew you were going to have a case of cold feet I just knew it, but you're not going anywhere, you hear me no where!" Brass yelled over Sara's screaming. By now Catherine made it down the hallway and said

"Sara honey don't be afraid it's just me you're dreaming wake up," This made absolutely no sense why Catherine was saying this in this situation.

"Sweetie it's just a dream wake up," This time though the soft comforting words were not coming from Catherine's mouth, instead it was almost like a surround sound voice. Sara violently wiped her head around in all different directions trying to find out where Catherine's voice was coming from. All of a sudden she bolted up straight, and she looked into a pair of baby blue eyes and screamed, Grissom was sitting up beside her as he said "Honey where's Jill?"

"Where's who?" I answered still astonished

"Are daughter," Grissom responded, which Sara let out another big NO!!! And bolted out of the room went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"This can not be happening, this can not be happening," She whispered to herself over and over again, she went over to the sink and turned on the tap. Cool refreshing water poured into her hands, she automatically cupped her hand and brought the water up to her face like she had done many other nights.

"Sara are you okay? What's happening?" Catherine's voice seemed to flutter around inside Sara's head for a while until she finally decided she wasn't going crazy and said "Oh hey Cath what are you doing home?" Sara looked up at Catherine and then looked at the digital clock beside her...it was seven o'clock in the morning no duh Catherine was home shift ended like half an hour ago.

"Sara are you okay?" Catherine asked again

"Yep I'm fine, I just want to go back to sleep,"

"Okay Sara, just tell me if you need anything," Catherine said as she headed out the door still incredibly worried about Sara but she decided Sara would tell her when it was her time to share. Sara let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, she laid back on the pillow, but it took her a long until the need of more sleep took over.

* * *

Okay guys so so sorry for not updating this story faster, between school and Christmas things have been crazy

But for all my wonderful reviewers I thank you very much

And if your good I'll ud by the end of this week, but I want atleast 5 reviews :)

Trying not to be gready lol

Amy


	14. GrossGossip Girl

I don't own any of the tv shows or CSI :(

* * *

When Sara woke up she immediately smelled bacon and eggs being made. She stayed under the warm covers until the hungriness took over her body and she walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey Sara! How are you this morning?" Catherine asked brightly

"Um... okay I guess," Sara mumbled she knew why Catherine was acting so nice today.

"Ya I'm feeling fine...I have to go into the lab early today,"

"Why?" Catherine asked "You have shift today but you don't have to go in early,"

"Um... Cath I'm not sure if you noticed but I go into work everyday at like 5 pm,"

"Really, well I guess we are talking about you," Sara sighed, she did not want to be know by the weird girl who goes into work two hours early and whose name rhymes with "title"

"So what do you want to do today?" Catherine asked getting off the other subject

"Um...well I don't know what do you want to do?"

"We could, call up the guys and see if they want to grab lunch with us," Sara pondered on this idea a few seconds, and then Sara had an interesting idea

"Ya Cath let's totally do that!" Catherine was pleased that Sara liked the idea

"Okay so you call Warrick and Greg and I'll call Nick and Brass. They each grabbed their phones and started calling the team. When they were all done they finished up eating the wonderful meal Catherine had prepared and sat down on the couch.

"So what do you want to watch?" Catherine asked the brunette sitting on the other end of the couch

"Um...I don't know what's on?"

"Well let's see," She mumbled underneath her breath as she flipped through the channels "There's The Hill's

"No"

"Okay," Catherine said as she flipped through a few more channels "Survivor?"

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

"Reminds me of myself underneath that car,"

"Oh sorry, okay how 'bout Gossip Girl?"

"No I hate that show even more then The Hill's,"

"Why do you hate those shows?" Catherine asked

"I don't know I just fined all the characters and plots very stupid,"

"Okay how 'bout Myth Busters, it's on the discovery channel so you must like it,"

"Hey Cath? Why do you associate what I like by my actions that I display at work?"

"I don't know I just figure you act like you do at work all the time," Sara didn't say anything because she didn't want Catherine to know she was right.

"So is Myth Busters okay with you if not we can always go back to Gossip Girls," Catherine said

"No it's okay Myth Busters is just fine," Sara said as she laid her head gently on the pillow. A smile appeared on Catherine's face as she knew she won the semi-friendship battle.

A little after an hour it was 11:00 and the girls said they would meet the rest of the guys at 11:30.

"Okay Sara let's get ready to meet the guys," Catherine said as she went into her room. Sara mumbled to herself aimlessly as she walked over to the guest room, she undressed and stepped into the stemming hot shower. She quickly shampooed and washed and 10 minutes flat. She was not one for long showers, she got out of the shower and shivered a little she did not like the cool air of the room touching her hot wet skin. So she went over to the closet and through a random outfit onto the bed and put it on. Sara slipped on a black tank top and some dark blue jeans that had a little flare at the bottom. She could hear from the other bathroom that Catherine had not finished having her shower so Sara grabbed the Sudoku puzzle and settled down on the couch waiting for her hair to dry. She never in all her years liked having her hair blow dried it made it horrible to brush later that day. Finally Catherine came out of her room 20 minutes later, they were already supposed to be there by now, it was a good thing Catherine only lived 5 minutes from the diner they were going to meet at.

"Okay let's go Sara, hey by the way how long have you been sitting there?"

"Um... I don't know like 15 minutes," Sara guessed

"15 minutes, wow how'd you get ready so fast?"

"I don't know maybe it's like a special Sidle trait," Sara said smiling

"Okay then let's go," Catherine said as the girls closed the door behind them

* * *

Okay thanx 2 all my readers!!! This time I want 7 reviews be4 I move on to the next chap!

Anyway pleez read and review! They make me happy :)

P.S Next chap should be out sometime next week

Amy


	15. Forgiving And Forgiveness

I don't own CSI but I want it 4 Christmas :)

* * *

The drive to the diner remained fairly silent. There was a little amount of small talk shared between them but for the most part of the drive it was hushed. When they arrived they already saw Nick, Warrick and Brass's cars, and Sara figured Greg must have gotten a lift, she remembered that his car wasn't doing so well and that he might have to buy a new one. They walked in side to find the rest of the team sitting in a booth opposite from the door so they walked over there.

"Hey Cath, Sar," Warrick said moving over and making room for them

"Why are you guys so late?" Greg asked

"Well you know I had to get ready," Catherine said trying not to look like she took half an hour to get ready and that was the fastest she'd ever gone

"And I had to wait for her," Sara said as she smiled, she knew what Catherine was doing and she accomplished what Catherine had not wanted her to do. Catherine glared at Sara while the guys and Sara laughed. The rest of the time was quite cheerful, Sara was telling most of the jokes, and this made everyone feel better that she was enjoying herself.

"Okay everyone I have an announcement to make," Sara said as everyone hushed around her. Everyone thought she was going to say something funny but her face got really still and serious at that moment.

"What's wrong Sara?" Nick asked concerned about his best friend

"Well yesterday when I was off shift I went..." Sara tried to think of a good way...a understandable way to phrase this but nothing came to her mind.

"I went to Grissom's house!" She blurted out. Everybody starred at her like she had three heads on her shoulders.

"What? Sara why'd you do that!!!" Nick yelled getting madder by the second

"Wait a second and let me explain," She said but Nick kept on going through his rant like she hadn't even spoken

"I mean Sara come on how do you expect people to trust you when you don't even tell us you're back seeing that heart breaker!"

"Nick shut up and listen to what I've got to say and then you can judge okay?" Sara said. Nick had never heard Sara talk this way to any other person then Ecklie, this somehow scared Nick, so he sat back down. Everybody was surprised by this because it looked like Nick could crush Sara, because he was like to times her size. Maybe Sara was different at home then at work after all. So Sara went on to tell the team about the mysterious meeting at the mall and then the time she spent with Grissom and even a bit of her nightmare. Everybody sat silently for Sara to finish her story, occasionally eating some of there lunch. When Sara was finished Nick got up and went to the other side of the table, and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear "Will you ever forgive me?" Sara looked up right into his eyes where they starred at each other "Please?" Nick said with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course why would I not forgive my big brother?" She said with a smile. All of the team let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Nick smiled at Sara, immediately Sara knew this was her favourite moment of the day.

* * *

This chapter has Nick spazzing a bit but u kno it'z impossible 2 not 4give ur brother :)

Hope u like this chap!

Pleez review!!! I luv them!

Hope u all had a very Merry Christmas!

P.S I got seasons 1, 2 and 3 of CSI 4 christmas :D

Amy


	16. New Year Resolutions

It was New Years Eve and Sara had not made up her mind yet. Was she going to live her life in hell for the rest of it or would she give Grissom another chance. If you thought about it emotionally it would be obvious the second option, but Sara was not the greatest one at feelings so this decision was very hard for her. It didn't help that her friends were equally split on what she should do Catherine and Warrick thought Sara should give Grissom another chance but on the other hand Greg and Nick thought Grissom had done enough damage and she didn't need that, and of course Brass was in the middle and just wanted the best for Sara which he looked at like a daughter. Sara couldn't think straight and Catherine was now at work. It was Sara's last day off and then tomorrow she had to go in. She stood up and went over to her desk, turned on her scanner because it calmed her, and sat down. She pulled out a piece of paper and started writing....

SARA SIDLE'S

NEW YEAR

RESOLUTIONS

1. Sort out my love life

2. Get back together with Grissom... or not

3. Start a family (not expecting that to happen this year)

4. Go on a team camping trip, and maybe have a team baseball game)

5. Get married

6. Find new enemy (see #7 and #9)

7. Don't lose my job

8. Have a hockey team of kids (If I can handle it we'll see after the first one)

9. DESTROY ECKLIE

10. Give the love of your life a second chance already!!!

"Well, hopefully I can complete everything this year, but I'll have to get working on it, starting with going to Grissom's tomorrow." Sara said with a sigh as she lay down on Catherine's couch and shut her eyes as sleep washed over her.

* * *

Sry this chap was a bit short but I wanted to do something about New Year's I actually wrote this chapter at like 2 in the morning

Anyways the stuff in brackets I'm not even sure why I added that

I'm atempting to be funny

I want to ud on the 4th of January b/c it'z my b-day!!!

Pleez review!

P.S HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

Amy


	17. At The Table

I don't own CSI!!! But I want it 4 my birthday... maybe I'll get lucky lol

* * *

"Wakey, Wakey, sleepy head!" Catherine said "the guys are going to come here for breakfast today, because Brass's birthday is on the third and we don't have anytime to get together between now and the sixth,"

"Okay Cath," Sara said as she sat up "Oh by the way happy new years to bad you had to go to work,"

"Ya, so how was your night,"

"Oh not bad,"

"What did you do?"

"Oh you know I did...um... stuff and TV and you know stuff,"

"Right" Catherine said not believing her

"Anyway what time will the guys be here?"

"Soon," But before Catherine could finish her thought the doorbell rang "That's your answer," She said as she opened the door and invited the guys in.

"Hey Sara, how ya doin'sweetie?"

"Oh you know fine,"

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Sara hissed

"Wow girl what's up with the hissing?" Warrick asked

"I read Twilight over my days off this week,"

"Okay... how 'bout some food I'm starving," Greg said

"Greg you're always hungry," Brass said, as they all sat down around Catherine's table.

"Okay but before we eat we have to say are New Year Resolutions Greg you go first,"

"Right, okay what I want to accomplish this year, well I want to be moved up to a level 3 CSI and meet a girl and have a steady relationship,"

"Nice Greg okay Warrick you're next," Catherine said

"Fantastic so I want to ask the girl that I love out and possibly get married,"

"Nick you're turn," Catherine said as the went around the table

"Mine is pretty much in the middle of Warrick's and Greg's I want to find a girl and then get married,"

"Brass you're next,"

"I want to keep doing the same thing I'm doing now work eat sleep and then go back to work,"

"So not anything different?" Catherine asked

"Nope I like everything as it is,"

"Jim humor me and pick something," She persisted

"Okay I want to brush my teeth better and more often, is that fine"

"Yes, that's fine," Catherine said dropping the topic "Okay It's my turn I want to try and spend more time with Lindsay, okay Sara it's your turn,"

" Okay well while you were busy at work I was bored so I wrote a list of ten things I want to do this year and the following years to come," Sara said as she past the sheet of paper around the table.

"So you're going to get back together with him," Nick stated. _There go my chances of marrying her_

"Well I'm at least I'm going to try,"

"And if he screws up your life again me and the guys are going to pound Grissom in to the ground, right" Brass said as Nick, Warrick and Greg chimed in together and said "Right"

"Thanks guys,"

"So how are you going to tell him you'll give him a second chance?" Catherine asked not willing to drop the subject

"Um... I'm not sure any suggestions?"

"No but if we think of anything we'll tell you, when are you going over to his place?" Greg asked

"I was hoping tonight because I can't wait that long,"

"Why not he made you wait eight years for him!" Nick said

"Enough, we're here to celebrate Jim's birthday and I'm getting all of the attention... by the way Jim, have you figured out what I had in my hand while you and everybody else was singing karaoke? It's been more then a week you know"

"Um... well, I, no, you win," Brass said as he handed her a fifty dollar bill but she handed it back.

"It's your birthday soon so think of this as paying off your birthday present,"

"Um... okay, right" As he stuck the bill back in his pocket.

"Okay guys now that we've finished dinner-or in our case breakfast- you guys all have to leave so Sara and I can have time to get ready," Catherine said as the guys got up and exchanges were made.

"Bye guys I'll see you at work tonight," Sara said as she closed the door behind him

"So do you have any plan of how you're going to tell Grissom?"

"No but..." Sara wasn't able to finish her sentence before she ran to the bathroom and brought up the french toast she had for breakfast.

"Sara are you okay?" Catherine asked voice full with concern as she dabbed a face cloth on her face

"Yeah I'm fine," She said as she through up the remnants of breakfast

"Hey Sara?" Catherine asked a light bulb going off in her head

"Yes,"

"When's the last time you had..." But Catherine got interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "We'll finish this conversation off where we left it," Catherine said as she walked towards the door wondering who it might be.

* * *

So... who do you think it is???

I promised I'd post a chapter on my birthday so this is the chapter!

I'd like 2 give a big thank you 2 my reviewers! You guys r awesome!!! 100 reviews in 17 chapters Thanx so much!!!

Okay I hoped u liked this chapter, I'll probably post again next weekend b/c school is starting again on Monday

P.S My New Years resolution is 2 actually brush my teeth more and better :) My mom forced me lol

Amy


	18. Everything Will Be Alright

I do not own CSI or anything else I might mention in this story :D

* * *

Since the guys had already left before she suspected it was a certain bugman who was at the door.

Catherine opened the door and found Grissom on the other side with a pot of white orchards.

"Oh hello Gil, what a surprise," She replied sarcastically

"Hi Cath, can I speak to Sara for a second?"

"Well, let me check because she just got sick in my bathroom, maybe she has some magical power telling her when something bad is going to happen," Catherine sneered

"Look Catherine, could you go and ask her if I can come talk to her,"

"Okay stay there," She said as she walked back to Sara's bedroom where she sat up reading a book

"Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm fine like I told you before,"

"So Grissom's at the door and wants to come and talk to you, are you up for it?"

"Well ya, sure I was going to go over there so I might as well get it over with now," Sara said.

"Okay I'll go get him,"

"Oh and Catherine,"

"Yes Sara"

"Don't be too hard on him I want to do that myself," She said with a smile as Catherine exited the room and went over to Grissom

"Yep you can go in just expect that she'll chew off your head and hopefully you'll get lucky,"

"Yes ma'am," Gil said as he entered Sara's guest room. He found her head in a book. No body spoke for a while until Sara said "You going to start the conversation or are we going to sit here in silence the entire day?" Grissom was taken back but not surprised

"I deserved that,"

"You did" Sara said still reading her book

"Sara, I...I can't express my feelings toward you at all because every time I see you I stop breathing and can't concentrate on anything but you," Grissom took a deep breath and blew it out pausing for a moment before he continued. "For the last little while I've been treating you like garbage. And I don't know why you take me back over and over again. You could do so much better than me. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorrier than I can express in words. And I hope you can forgive me even just a little, so that we might be able to at least be friends again." Grissom said as he finished off. They sat in silence for a while before Grissom spoke up.

"Well?"

"Well what? My boyfriend just came to my apartment...Catherine's house sorry, asking for my forgiveness after breaking my heart for the last time, which I swore I would never go out with anybody ever again. When you started putting your work before me were you really thinking how it would hurt me?"

"I didn't mean to cause you this much pain," Gil said

"Of course you didn't...but that's not the point you didn't even think of me, how is anybody supposed to love someone when her lover is more interested in bugs than her? Huh? How Gil, How???" Sara fell back on her pillow exhausted from yelling. She was sure that Catherine could hear them and had her ear pressed to the door right now. Grissom was out of words, he realized now he could not possibly say how sorry he was towards her. So he moved towards the bed and lay down beside her. Slowly, so not to frightening her, he draped his arms over her whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. After a few minutes Sara calmed down but they stayed in the same position. For both of them it was nice to be beside each other.

"I am so sorry Sara, can you ever forgive me?" Gil asked softly in Sara's ear

"You know what, if you had asked me last week if I would have for gave you I would have laughed in your face and would have said "Hell No" right away, now I'm not sure." Gil was about to say something when Sara cut him off by putting a finger firmly yet gently over his mouth. "I'm not sure why but I forgive you, after the living hell you've made my life. I love you and that will never get in the way of anything else in the world." They were both silent for a while, then Grissom spoke up. "Thank-you, you can't believe how much this means to me,"

"Well you're welcome," Sara said

"Hey Griss?"

"Yes Sara?"

"You better make sure that I made the right decision okay?"

"Of course my little butterfly,"

"Griss," Sara smacked him playfully "I'm not that little,"

"Says you,"

"I could beat you up; remember how you said to get a distraction?"

"Yes..."

"Well lately I've been taking self defense classes. So as I just said I could probably beat you up," Sara said with the first real smile she had smiled since she left Grissom.

"Cool, you'll have to teach me some time,"

"Oh one more thing," Sara said

"Yes love?"

"Who was the guy that told me to go to you're house? Was it you?"

"Oh that...that I am really sorry about, I was afraid you'd notice me and wouldn't come over so I could never tell you how sorry for hurting you I really was,"

"So who was it?"

"You'll never guess,"

"Okay who?"

"Hodges"

"Hodges really? How did you get him to do it?"

"Let's just say a suck up will do anything you want him or her to do," Grissom said with a smile. He was so happy that Sara had forgiven him for hurting her.

"Nice, I wonder if he could hide Ecklie's body that I have in my closet," Sara said. That wiped the smirk off Grissom's face.

"Really?"

"Yup," Sara said "I guess number 6, 9 and possibly number 7 (we'll see if that happens tomorrow or not) are done on my list of New Year Resolution's,"

"And those would be?" Grissom asked as Sara pulled out the sheet and showed him.

"Hold on," Grissom said as he pulled out his cell phone. Sara didn't know what to think. Didn't he just promise that he would put her before work? But before she could say anything Grissom sensed this and put his finger up to her mouth to silence her.

"I'm trying Ecklie's cell phone," Sara had to smile at this. He has finally changed. Grissom hung up and tried a different number, after hanging up for the second time he turned and looked towards Sara "Well that was odd Ecklie didn't answer his cell or at his office,"

"I'm hurt," Sara said holding her right hand over her heart pretending to be wounded. "I didn't think you would need to check to believe me," She said smiling.

"Anyways," Grissom said laughing "We should probably go now; Cath's probably dying from temptation to come in here and see what happened between us,"

"Oh she already knows," Sara said as she lowered her voice "How much do you wanna bet that her ear is pressed up against the door right now listening in,"

"True, do you want to catch her in the act?" Grissom said as Sara gave her "Sidle Smile"

"Totally"

"Oh and Sara?"

"Ya?"

"I'll talk to Hodges and see what he can do about the body in your closet," They both smiled as they got up and quietly walk towards the door abut to scare Catherine.

* * *

I am sooooooooooo sry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy and stuff, which is no excuse

So this chapter is longer than normal so I hope that makes up for it takeing me so long to update

I would like to say THANK YOU! To all my reviewers ur reviews make me so happy :D

And thanx for not giving up on the story

U guys r amazing!!!!!

Amy


	19. True Feelings

I don't own CSI never have and never will

* * *

Grissom left the house and Sara and Catherine sat down on the couch and put in the movie "The Princess Bride" Both of them were in fairly good moods, with popcorn in their hands they started to talk.

"So...Sara what did you and Grissom talk about? It must have been good, because I didn't hear to much yelling."

"Oh you know, just relationship stuff but he apologised and I accepted and everything is good."

"Uh huh...sure. I don't know how you two are able to keep a relationship going, especially with Grissom's head up his microscope half the time," Catherine said causing Sara to smile.

"Ya," Sara agreed but switched topics, not feeling that comfortable talking about her and Grissom let. "I was thinking of going back to work in a few days. Even with you guys around here, I'm still getting really stir crazy,"

"I know how you feel, when I had Lindsey I was on bed rest for the last month of my pregnancy, I swear if you asked Grissom, he probably would say that I was about to commit suicide from lack of speaking with people" That was the last thing said as they let the sound of the actresses and actors voice flood over their own.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Four days later both Sara and Catherine got ready for work, Sara was excited to see everyone, even thought it had only been a few days. They arrived at the crime lab twenty minutes before the night shift started. But almost everyone was there, already settled in the break room. When they walked in the rest of the team said there hello's as Sara sat down on the couch in between Nick and Greg. She opened her "Forensic Weekly" Magazine and started to read. After about five minutes of quiet talking Sara reached over and stole some of Greg's special Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Hey Sar!!! No stealing my coffee!" Greg yelled, while trying to reach for the cup with the precious liquid that Sara was currently drinking from.

"No way! You know that the coffee they have her tastes like cement. Plus how are you going to stop me?" Sara said taunting him. Right then Grissom walked into the room.

"Settle down you too," Grissom said pulling up a chair.

"But Grissom, she stole my coffee!" Greg whined. Grissom looked at Sara and smiled "Well I guess next time you better have a better grip on it," Greg starred open mouthed at Grissom and this caused the rest of the team to laugh. Sara drank her coffee in triumph as Greg leaned back into the couch pouting. Things were finally getting back to normal.

``Okay guys, Catherine, Nick and Warrick got a double at 153 Willow Avenue off the strip and Sara, Greg and I have a B &E at 139 Baker Street." As the team split up and went to their assigned crime scenes.

The cases didn't take long at all to solve, the breaking and entry turned out to be a neighbour that wanted to sabotage their neighbour's house, and the double murder ended up being an argument gone wrong. It turned out they killed each other. Once again the team wasn't busy and was just hanging around the lab.

THE BREAK ROOM

Nick and Sara were in the Break room, they had been sitting there in silence for the last ten minutes doing their own thing when Nick finally asked

"So Sara, how was your first day back?"

"The case was easy, pretty open and shut," She responded

"Sar, that's not what I meant,"

"I know," she sighed "I think it's been good, I mean we've had no big blow outs or arguments,"

"That's good,"

"Nick I think I think I'm falling for him all over again,"

"Oh,"

"Ya just since our fallout he's really been different, wow I'm talking like I'm in an abusive relationship,"

"Sara, over the last month Grissom has been a huge asshole in the way he's been treating you, I don't want you to feel responsible for getting back with Grissom. Hell I if I were you I would've left years ago,"

"I almost did, but you gotta understand Nick, there's something with Grissom that I haven't had in other relationships. You guys have only seen his bad side, there are times when I'm in his arms and I think about being with him forever,"

"I've never been there,"

"But you will someday Nick and when you are you'll be able to put yourself in my place and my decision will make sense," Nick nodded and sat quietly for a few seconds before saying,

"Ms. Sidle you are quite the romantic,"

"Huh?"

"What you just said to me was very romantic,"

"Nick, take that back!"

"Oh no, it's true and you know it," Just then he saw Catherine walking towards the break room

"I'll leave you to your romantic thoughts," He said leaving, but not before Sara grabbed the pillow from the couch and threw it at him.

"Ouch Sara, was that really necessary?"

"Yup, can't have rumours floating around the lab that I'm a romantic can we?"

"No ma'am," he said shutting the door behind him laughing

Grissom's Office

Catherine and Nick had made a plan to get both sides of what Sara and Grissom were feeling, so while Nick was talking to Sara, she had to talk to Grissom.

"So how has your day gone?" She said entering his office and sitting down in the chair on the other side of his desk

"Thanks for knocking Cath, and fine how has your day gone?"

"Cut the crap Gil, I mean with you and Sara,"

"Why?"

"Because I am concerned for you two, especially Sara, what you did to her really tore her up," Grissom sighed

"I realize that, I don't know what I was thinking when I acted that way," Grissom took a deep breath then continued "I don't deserve her and I know she shouldn't be giving me a second chance, but if she does I really want to take it," Catherine looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty

"I don't know why Sara keeps on coming back to you,"

"I'm not sure either,"

"And you know she's too good for you and if you hurt her again I swear to god it'll be the last person you hurt,"

"I know," Catherine sat up straight in her hair and smiled

"Good, then we're clear," Catherine said getting up and heading towards the door but before leaving turned around "I'm really happy for you Griss, and I hope this works out," Then she turned around and walked towards the break room to meet up with Nick, who was just coming out of the room.

"So what did Sara say?" Catherine asked

"She's falling for Grissom again, but if he doesn't screw it up again it should be okay. What did Grissom say?"

"Pretty much if Sara was willing to give him another chance he'd want to take it," Nick was just about to say something but Catherine started first "I looked into his eyes Nick, he's telling the truth," He nodded "Plus I threatened him again and I think that made him tell the truth,"

"Cath, I think you could threaten anyone into telling them whatever you wanted to hear,"

"Well thanks Nick...I think,"

"No problem Catherine,"

* * *

Holy crap, I just realized a few days ago that I haven't updates in like a year, so here's the next chapter

Yes I'm still going to continue this story so stay tuned, it's gonna get romantic :D

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my sister Megan, for giving me the idea. Thanks Meg!

Please read and review, I love them so much!

Amy


	20. Love Your Family

Ok I do not own CSI

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the big blow out at the lab and things were finally starting to get back to normal. Sara had forgiven Grissom and therefore the team had forgiven him. Today was the big baseball game between the Day and Night Shifts. At first the Grave shift weren't sure if they would have to forfeit because they didn't have a leader like they had since they started playing against each other many years ago. The Grave team had practised all week getting ready for the game, and were really good. Plus they had lots of experience from previous years. It had been tradition for the Grave team to win and rub it in Ecklie's face. People had already set up the barbeques and bases getting ready for the game to start shortly. Catherine was in charge of getting team outfits for the grave team which she did with great pride. They were all in white baseball pants with a black shirt that was custom made with Grave in big white letters, and underneath that Shift, in smaller white letters. As well as their last name on the arm of the Jersey and a black hat with GRAVE written across it. The lab rats, umpiring the game, blew their whistle telling the players it was time to start. The teams huddled in a group.

"Okay guys, before we begin I'd like to say that you guys have been so forgiving about my terrible behaviour a few weeks ago, and letting me be the coach and pitcher for this team says to me that you`re willing to give me another chance, and for that I am forever grateful," Grissom said looking at everybody grateful of their forgiveness.

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say we weren`t sure we would ever forgive you, but Sara can be very persuasive, and if you hurt her ever again me and the rest of the guys will beat your head in so hard you'll be in a coma for the rest of your life," Catherine threatened. All heads turned to hers, actually taking her threat seriously. She can be very scary if she wants to be.

"Duly noted, now how 'bout we go out there and kick some day shift ass!" The team cheered "on the count of three okay, One Two Three!"

"GRAVE SHIFT!" Everybody yelled as they raced into the field to take their positions. They were the home team which meant that the other team batted first. Ecklie came up to the plate and took a practise swing.

"Ready to go down Conrad" Grissom yelled as Ecklie responded "My team won't be the ones going down," and with that the game started. Grissom threw the first pitch and Ecklie hit it up in the air, it was headed right towards Sara, who was short stop. She put her glove up in the air and caught the ball. The grave team burst into cheering as Ecklie walked off in a huff, being embarrassed in front of his whole team, by somebody he didn`t like, and thought was bad for the lab.

"Woo hoo! Go Sara" Greg yelled as Grissom gave her a nod and a smile.

The rest of the inning went by rather fast, Nick and Warrick made a double play making the Day Shift angry. Then the Grave shift were up, Grissom hit the ball and got onto 1st, he probably could've gotten to 2nd if he was younger. Nick was up next and hit the ball which would have been an easy catch, but the outfielder missed it, which caused Nick to get a double. Now, with Grissom and Nick on base Warrick was up and hit it really deep into the field and got a home run. The grave team screamed from their bench. They were up 3-0.

The rest of the game went by relatively slowly by the end of the game the score was 10-3 Grave shift won. They celebrated with hotdogs, veggie dogs, hamburgers and beer. Everybody was so excited they didn`t realize something off regarding Sara. Finally everyone was seated and eating when Greg pointed something out

"Hey Sara, no beer?" this caused all the grave shift heads to turn towards her. Grissom had been told the news a few days ago after Sara found out. Sara took a deep breath and looked at Grissom who nodded letting her know it was alright to tell the team.

"I have something to tell you guys...I`m pregnant!" She announced

"Oh my god! I knew it!" Catherine yelled getting up and going over to Sara, giving her a hug. "Congratulations!" The guys were pretty stunned but soon snapped out of it.

"Congrates Sara, I'm guessing we all know who the father is," Nick said

"Yup Grissom and I are going to be parents!"

"How far are you along?" Greg asked

"15 weeks,"

"I'm so happy for you," Warrick said hugging Sara and shaking Grissom's hand. The rest of the team repeated this action, then sat down and relaxed in the sun. An hour later full of laughter baby talk and stories Sara said they should take a group picture, the rest of the team agreed as they huddled together and got Wendy to take the picture. Warrick was on the very left; he wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist. She put her arm around Grissom wrapping around his back. He was standing beside Sara putting an arm around her, pulling her close. Nick, who was standing beside Sara, draped his arm over her shoulders as Greg slugged his arm over Nick's shoulders. They all said cheese, except for Greg, who said nachos. It would be a moment to remember.

* * *

Hey. Again I didn't realize that I had left this for so long. This is going to be the second last chapter.

Next chapter is going to be an epilouge just to wrap up my story.

Thank you to all my loyal readers who have stuck with this story even after all these major waits before the next chapter.

You have no idea how much this story means to me, being the very first story I ever wrote and all.

Please read and review! I really hope you like it

Amy


End file.
